<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Woods Somewhere by Braindeadzombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703420">In The Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie'>Braindeadzombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, M/M, No Beta, Other, PWP without Porn, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Voorhees fingers you. That's it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Woods Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           You didn’t know what had gotten into Jason. Normally, he was too hesitant, too shy most of the time to engage in any type of physical affection. Let alone be brave enough to touch you in any non-sexual manner without freezing up. You were the one to initiate most of the touching in the relationship. You were always the hand to guide him through whenever you both wanted to be intimate in any capacity. Not that you particularly minded, you adored him more than words could describe, you would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant to make him happy. However, you knew about the deep rooted uncertainty he had about hurting you when he craved to pull you into his cold embrace. </p><p>          Yet, something about him felt different today, not in a bad way but as if a switch had went off in Jason. Something that caused him to be so bold as to strip you naked in the middle of the forest while walking back with you to the cabin you both shared to relax after a long day of getting rid of any pesky trespassers. It all went normal until he lead you astray from your trail to a fallen log and paw at your clothes, wanting permission to touch you until you gave him permission. That’s how you ended up in your current situation.<br/>

You were naked and sprawled across his lap, giving your behemoth of a boyfriend full view to your exposed form while he played with your body. All forms of clothing you had on were torn to shreds and laid in a pile in front of the fallen, almost rotten log where you two were. You wanted to chastise Jason for ruining your favorite clothes for you weren’t able to leave Camp Crystal Lake often considering how far and secluded the place was from civilization. However, that thought quickly vanished when you felt one his thick fingers enter your overstimulated sensitive hole and start to finger you again. Your toes curled in delight while your hands gripped the tattered fabric of Jason’s dirty ripped shirt as his cold, calloused fingers gently played with your sensitive sex.  You didn’t know how long you had been like this, your mind was foggy with ecstasy as Jason continually brought you to orgasm over and over again. </p><p>        “Jason,” You moaned his name out as he continued to pump his fingers out of your wet entrance. His other hand cradle your head, his fingers weaving their way through your hair. “Please don’t stop, oh god, you’re doing such a good job.”<br/>
Jason hummed happily at your words, he loved it when you praised him and it only made him pump his finger out of you faster until he inserted another finger. Your back arched in delight as you felt yourself being stretched by his huge fingers as he continued to finger your sore hole. You whined, tightly grabbing onto Jason’s clothes as you felt another orgasm start to build and build until your muscles started to spasm and you cried out in bliss as you came.</p><p>         You laid there in this lap panting and exhausted as Jason pulled his fingers out from you. Sticky cum covering his fingers, he wiped them on his pants leg before bending down to nuzzle his mask against your sweat covered face before you gave his mask a little peck before nuzzling into his neck. Happily sighing, Jason held you close while caressing your hair and skin letting you rest for just a moment before his hand made its way back to your sore sex and gently stroke it. You whined again knowing you won’t be able to walk for the next few days after Jason was done with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>